Newspaper
The Newspaper is a gameplay feature that appears in Hitman: Blood Money ''and an item that appears in ''Hitman: Absolution, and HITMAN™. Description Hitman: Blood Money The newspaper, as seen in Hitman: Blood Money, is shown at the end of each mission. It shows police reports of what the player did in a mission, showing their rating at the top, shots fired, witnesses, accuracy, civilians and guards murdered, and what weapon the player used the most. The newspaper also shows ad's which can be hints for future missions. Hitman: Absolution While not having the same effect as it did in Hitman: Blood Money, the newspaper does return in the Hitman: Absolution mission, One of a Kind. The player, once walking down into the basement of Tommy Clemenza's shop, can see newspapers of some of Agent 47's previous missions. The newspapers can not be interacted with. HITMAN™ The newspaper returns once more in HITMAN™. Seen in the mission World of Tomorrow, the player can use newspapers to hide. When used, Agent 47 will sit on the bench the newspaper is one and will be hidden. Format Headline * Rating Wanted By Police * Rating Kills Again! * Rating Massacres of Kills! Subheadline * Target Name killed. Police suspect blood money is involved. Body Text Targets Killed * Enforcement Name confirmed this morning that Target Occupation, Target Name was found dead at Name, yesterday. * Enforcement Name confirmed this morning that Occupation, Target Name and Target Occupation, Target Name were found dead at Name, yesterday. Non-Targets Killed * Target Name was believed to be the victims in a violent episode that caused ** one additional death. ** of Non-Target Kills additional deaths. * Target Name and Target Name were believed to be the victims in a violent episode that caused **one additional death. **of Non-Target Kills additional deaths. Police Killed * Among the others killed were of Police Kills Name. Leader Name comments, "Leader Comment". Civilians Killed * Also among the others killed were of Civilian Kills innocent bystanders. Enemies Killed * of Enemy Kills security professionals working for Target Name were also killed. Enemies Killed 2 * Police tend to put a low priority on investigating the deaths of armed security and guard personnel. Shots Fired * Investigators also report that a shot was fired ** but it did not seem to have hit anything. ** and it was probably the one that killed *** the victim. *** one of the victims. * Investigators also report that of Shots shots were fired by the assassin, judging from bulletholes and cartridges found on the crime scene. Evidence * The crime scene reportedly offers insufficient evidence to profile the perpetrator effectively. * A comparison of the shots and the wounds on the victims has led to the assumption that the shooter is ** a perfect marksman, on par with legendary "Agent 47". Each shot fired found its mark. ** an extremely skilled marksman of astonishing accuracy, and therefore probably a professional assassin. No shots fired missed their mark. ** a talented and highly trained marksman. Only a few shots missed their apparent targets. ** a talented marksman. Few shots were wasted. ** is an experienced shooter with limited skill and dangerous enthusiasm. ** someone with limited experience and only basic training in the use of firearms. ** someone with a severe visual handicap. There is no other explanation for the random, pointless pattern of gunfire described by the evidence. Shots Fired 2 * No gunshots were heard by witnesses, indicating that silenced weapon was used. This strengthens the theory that this was a professional hit. * Residents in the area have reported that they heard a succession what sounded like gunshots. Most Used Weapon * Investigators suggest that some sort of strangulation device was used for the majority of the deaths, possibly Fiber Wire. * Investigators found Ammo Type around the area, indicating that a Type, possibly of the type Name, may have been used for the murder. Headshots * It concerns the authorities that ** the victim has been brutally executed by a shot to the head. ** one of the victims has been brutally executed by a shot to the head. ** of Headshot Kills victims have been brutally executed by shots to the head. ** All of the victims have been brutally executed by shots to the head. Mysterious Deaths * of Non-Target Stealth Melee Kills of the victims were found dead in mysterious circumstances. Forensic scientists are now working to determine if the cause of death was natural or foul play. Hidden Bodies * The discovery of several hidden bodies indicates that this is the work of a criminal. Witnesses * The police have stated that the lack of witnesses is making this an especially difficult case to investigate. * Police are at the moment questioning ** a witness that escaped the scene alive. ** of Witnesses witnesses that escaped the scene alive. Witnesses 2 * The witness reports to have seen the perpetrator trying to cover his tracks by changing appearance. * Some witnesses report to have seen the perpetrator trying to cover his tracks by changing appearance. * The witness describes the perpetrator as a 'Chameleon' because the person was caught trying to enter a restricted area wearing a disguise. * One witness describes the perpetrator as a 'Chameleon' because the person was caught trying to enter a restricted area wearing a disguise. Notoriety * The police have absolutely no clue of the killer's appearance, as nobody claims to have seen him or her. * The police have no information about the killer's appearance, but they are pretty sure it's a male. * By cross referencing the few witnesses' descriptions of the killer's appearance, police have managed to produce this image, which leads the investigators on to a theory, which connects the killer to organized crime in the Philippines. * Several witnesses have helped the police develop this image of the killer. Several Latino witnesses cried out 'muerte' when they were shown the image. "We already know this guy from several drugstore robberies, but now he will be facing murder charges. We have no idea where the Latinos know him from though." says one of the investigators. * The police are looking for a Caucasian boy. Witnesses describe the killer as being 'pretty' and 'unusually fancy dressed'. The police are now conducting a search of all gay bars in the area. * Police have gathered enough information to develop a composite sketch. "We're looking for at Caucasian male. At the time of the crime, he had a large beard, but he might have shaven that off since", the chief investigator comments. * Police have gathered enough information about the killer's appearance. "This killer is unpredictable. He thinks different. That is what makes him hard to catch." says one of the investigators. Trivia *If your notoriety increases during levels, a certain figure that resembles Agent 47 will be displayed on the picture from the front page, therefore making the next mission more difficult. *Accidents kills of non-targets will not be reported in the newspaper. *Some of the ads reference events from Kane and Lynch, a game also developed by IO-Interactive. Category:Hitman: Blood Money Gameplay Category:HITMAN™ Gameplay